spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob goes to school
Creator:cosmobo Editor:cosmobo Producer:cosmobo Series:the adventures of SpongeBob Season:1 Episode:3 goofy goobers SpongeBob:boy pat that hit the spot Patrick:you want one more ice cream SpongeBob:well maybe one more Patrick:waiter Goofy goober ice cream man:oh I hate my life cream man passes SpongeBob a ice cream SpongeBob:wow an hour later SpongeBob:I can't eat any more Patrick:ok bud lets go sucks up the rest of SpongeBobs ice cream up Patrick:yum of goofy goobers Patrick:oh no SpongeBob:what is it? Patrick:we don't have a car SpongeBob:that's alright Ill get a taxilooks in his pocketsoh no Patrick:what is it? SpongeBob:I don't have any money Patrick:well have to walk then Bikini Bottom Patrick:that took long SpongeBob:your right Patrick:I think I need the potty SpongeBob:there's a kelp bush over there Patrick:thanks SpongeBob:thanks Patrick:huh what's this? SpongeBob:what's what? Patrick:this walks over SpongeBob:Mrs. Puffs boating school? conch street SpongeBob:SpongeBob nan night Patrick Patrick:ok goes under his rock SpongeBob:I can't wait Mrs. Puffs boating school is tomorrow goes inside his house Gary:meow SpongeBob:yes it bedtime Gary Gary:meow SpongeBob:I was with Patrick at goofy goobers and Im going to tomorrow Mrs. Puffs boating school the morning SpongeBob:good morning Gary runs down stairs SpongeBob:I can't wait to do this runs to the door Gary:meow SpongeBob:oh breakfast puts some bread in toaster SpongeBob:Ill get some butter to put on the toast gets some butter out of the kitchen toast pops out of the toaster picks up the toast SpongeBob:that looks nice turns on the tv Talking fish head:if you get a licence you can get the newest boat mobile SpongeBob:wow eats the toast SpongeBob:ok Gary I think Im gonna go the that boating school now runs out of the house SpongeBob:Im ready! rock opens Patrick:go SpongeBob Mrs. Puffs boating school Mrs Puff:oh hello SpongeBob:hello I want a licence Mrs Puff:ok then the barg-N-mart Patrick:oh where is a present for SpongeBob when he gets his car Dennis:hello sir you want me to help you? Patrick:cant you see Im looking here! Dennis:ok ok Patrick:ok back to looking for SpongeBob Tom:you could ring someone up Patrick:wait a minute Ive got a better idea Tom:what is it? Patrick:Ill call one of my friends rings up someone Squidward:yellow Patrick:hi Squidward can you just Squidward:bye bye hangs up Patrick:stupid phone rings someone else up Mr Krabs:hello and welcome to the Krusty Krab may I take your order Patrick:do you know anything SpongeBob would like mr Krabs? Mr Krabs:oh sorry got another call Krabs hangs up Patrick:well he does like that grill at the Krusty Krab and them things that go meow at Mrs. Puffs boating school Mrs Puff:ok class we have got a new student today what's your name? SpongeBob:SpongeBob SquarePants mam phone rings Mrs Puff:what's that noise SpongeBob:oh Mrs. Puff can I go to the toilet walks out of class SpongeBob:Patrick? answers the phone Patrick:what stuff do you like? SpongeBob:I don't know snails Patrick:ok SpongeBob SpongeBob:Patrick Im in class Patrick:yeah so hangs up on Patrick Patrick:oh shoot that's the third time today the bargain mart Tom:so what did he say Patrick:that he likes snails Tom:you know I quite like snails Patrick:you know I do to you know what else I like? Tom:what? Patrick:krabby patties! Tom:your not the only one Patrick:why who else likes them? Tom:me silly Patrick:you want to go and have one when I get my friend a present Tom:yeah ok then Mrs. Puffs boating school Mrs Puff:ok get in your boats class Timmy:ok but Im not very good remember Mrs Puff:oh timmy you get better every time the half of the class had there test Mrs Puff:ok your the last one SpongeBob SpongeBob:Im ready and Mrs. Puff get in the boat Mrs Puff:ok now drive SpongeBob:ok Mrs. Puff few minutes later SpongeBob:Im not sure Mrs Puff:Come on SpongeBob you can do it of minutes later Mrs Puff:come on SpongeBob I don't have all day starts the boat Mrs Puff:now that's it SpongeBob crashes the boat into the lighthouse SpongeBob:did I pass? Mrs Puff:no you didn't that day outside SpongeBobs house SpongeBob:I have had the worst day ever opens his door Patrick:happy birthday SpongeBob Tom:it's not his birthday Patrick:oh yeah happy new year Tom:I think he means congratulations for getting you licence SpongeBob:I didn't get it walks up stairs and lies in his bed Patrick:SpongeBob are you gonna hide up here for ever SpongeBob:are you kidding Im gonna get some candy bars tomorrow Category:Cosmobo Category:Transcripts